


Bundle of Stars

by WrittenFire



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Arizona Coyotes | Phoenix Coyotes, Bromance to Romance, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>All things considered, though, he couldn’t say he could complain. Sure, he felt like shit and he wanted to do nothing but sleep and laughing just sent him into a coughing fit, but he also had Mikkel’s undivided attention. So, you know, it wasn’t that terrible a time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-a drabble of a character study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bundle of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting to this fandom and I'm so nervous, it's ridiculous. I blame [this girl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamuffin) for my interest in this entirely--she has a lovely fic of these boys up, herself. You should go check it out!
> 
> I really enjoy this, and I hope that you do too! <3

If anyone asked Oliver, he would say that the sickness came on suddenly and with no warning. One moment he was fine, and the next he couldn’t breathe through his nose without wanting to die. Of course, if they asked while Mikkel was around, he would emphatically deny that and say that he’d been getting sick for days but had been ignoring the symptoms. And if he tried to deny that, Oliver would be met with a look only Mikkel could pull off. It was a combination of fond and exasperated; Oliver never thought a face could do that until he became friends with Mikkel—it was a look he inspired pretty consistently.

In this case, though, he knew that it was well justified. He _had_ felt this coming on for days, but between practice and his anticipation about their upcoming bonding time, could he really be blamed for shoving it aside and having a case of wishful thinking? Oliver certainly didn’t think so, despite what Mikkel’s face says every time he coughs. It had been a while since they’d had any true time just the two of them, and he planned to enjoy every second he got of Mikkel to himself; this, just…hadn’t been on the agenda.

All things considered, though, he couldn’t say he could complain. Sure, he felt like shit and he wanted to do nothing but sleep and laughing just sent him into a coughing _fit,_ but he also had Mikkel’s undivided attention. So, you know, it wasn’t _that_ terrible a time.

In a way, it turned out to be one of his favorite weekends with his best friend, probably _because_ of the fact that he was sick. Because see, Oliver and Mikkel, they had been dancing around each other for a while, both wanting to take that step and yet scared to, on the off chance that everything went up in flames. But with him being sick—it was like the walls (really, hedges at this point) that still existed between them were swept away, and in their place instead there were soft words, lingering touches—falling asleep next to one another on the couch and waking up cuddled up tight.

There were lips pressed sweetly to a warm forehead, and homemade soup; a never ending supply of cough drops and cold Sprite to soothe an irritated throat.

In their place, there was a bright realization and an open night sky, stars shining where their reservations used to lie.

And though Mikkel ended up sick just as he was feeling better, Oliver knew he thought it worth it—for their little bundle of stars continued to grow, with every tender touch and shared affection.

**Author's Note:**

> My hockey girl loves this, and that makes me very happy. I'd love to know what you think of this as well, so please feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> I know the ending is cheese-tastic, but I really enjoy it so uh, hope you did too ^^;
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> -WrittenFire.


End file.
